


Derek está celoso

by ernestoclon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernestoclon/pseuds/ernestoclon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había sentido celoso alguna vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek está celoso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Esto es sólo una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió de la nada... la ociosidad, supongo. 
> 
> Va como regalo para MaileDC porque me leí todos sus fics Sterek en sólo unos días, y eso me dio confianza para escribir uno yo mismo. Es el primero de muchos.

Derek Hale podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había sentido celoso alguna vez. Bueno, por lo menos eso había sido antes de comenzar a salir con Stiles, desde entonces no pasaba una semana sin que el lobo no quisiera encerrar al humano en su bóveda, con cadenas, candados y grilletes. Últimamente estaba considerando incluir una bola de hierro para el cuello, pero aún no se decidía.  
Y es que, desde que Derek se había atrevido a declararse al otro, de una manera que en definitiva no era romántica sin importar lo que Scott y Kira tuvieran que decir al respecto, su pequeño adolescente hormonal parecía ser el foco de atención de todo el mundo.  
Malía no se le despegaba ni en fines de semana y Liam ya lo tenía cansado con las prácticas de lacrosse que hacían que Stiles estuviera siempre ocupado y cansado. Incluso Lydia había comenzado a hablar más con él, como si en unos cuantos meses de atención pudiera compensar toda una vida de rechazos.  
Derek ve a Stiles de un lado para otro, caminando entre sus amigos por el loft, y comienza a rechinar los dientes y el aroma se llena del innegable olor de la ira y el deseo. El deseo de golpear a todo aquel que ose posar sus ojos sobre los de su humano por más de dos segundos. Es que no es justo, ¡carajo! Esos ojos eran sólo suyos, suyos. Nadie tenía permiso de verlos.  
Jodida Malía, jodida Lydia y jodido Liam. ¡Cómo los odiaba!  
Pero todo eso no era nada comparado con el día en que Stiles trajo a casa un nuevo amigo. Entonces Derek vio rojo. 

Se llamaba Max y era la cosa más zalamera que Derek hubiera visto en su vida. No importaba qué fuera lo que Stiles estuviera haciendo, Max se le pegaba a los talones y no se separaba de él por nada del mundo. Si Stiles estaba haciendo planes, ahí estaba Max, sentado a sus pies y viéndolo con adoración; si estaba haciéndose un café para él y Derek, el jodido “amiguito” se dejaba caer a sus pies y ay de aquel que osara acercase siquiera un poco. Incluso la tele, Si el hijo del Sheriff se sentaba a ver la televisión, entonces Max también lo hacía, luego se acercaba poco a poco y terminaba postrando su cabeza en el regazo del otro.  
No era justo ¡maldita sea la madre que lo parió! El regazo de Stiles mientras ve televisión es el lugar de Derek, y él no está dispuesto a perdonar que el otro intente quitárselo, sin importar cuantas miradas de cachorro le dedique su novio.  
—Stiles —dice el hombre lobo después de varios días así— ¿Puedes decirle que se quite, quiero recostarme?  
El aludido despega la vista del capítulo repetición de Sherlock y luego la baja a su regazo, donde unos ojos grandes y expresivos le devuelven la mirada.  
—Sólo esta vez, Derek —se excusa el otro, recurriendo a su mirada convence imposibles para logarlo. Derek bufa y se va a la cocina, a buscar una cerveza o tal vez un poco de Whiskey. 

Luego de una semana más en la que el lobo tuvo que tragarse sus celos mil y un veces, el menor de los machos Hale está listo para encerrar a Stiles en una torre y arrojar la llave al medio del océano.  
Tuvo una discusión con Max cuando lo encontró revolcándose en el piso sobre la ropa sucia que Stiles había arrojado al piso para poder darse una ducha. Plan al que Derek estuvo dispuesto a unirse sin invitación hasta que entró a su cuarto y se encontró con esa escena. Era ridículo que Max se estuviera comportando de esa forma, pero así era.  
Cuando Derek le reclamó, el otro sólo le sacó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada molesta, que el lobo respondió de la misma manera.  
—No Max, esto es el colmo ¿no te basta con tenerlo en tus manos todo el bendito día? ¿También quieres impregnarte de su aroma en no sé qué patético sueño hormonal tuyo? —Max no respondió, sólo se quedó ahí gruñéndole al otro con altanería— Sólo lo diré una vez. Aléjate. De. Mi. Novio.  
Max, en respuesta, ladró con rencor y a sus espaldas llegó el sonido de una risa burlona.  
—No puedo creer que estés celoso de un perro.  
Derek cerró los ojos para no enfrentarse a la mirada irónica que seguro que el otro le estaba dirigiendo. Sí, era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Max no le dejaba oportunidad para nada de cercanía con su chico, si siquiera lo intentaba el otro le ladraba, dispuesto a atacarlo. Si no fuera por el sexo ya se habría vuelto loco, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que a Stiles ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza interrumpir sus sesiones de sexo nocturno, matutino, vespertino, en la ducha, en la cocina, sobre el sofá y en el piso.  
Derek se levanta del suelo, dónde se había sentado para estar a la altura del can, y clava sus ojos sobre los del humano con una mirada resentida para luego girar sobre sus talones e irse con la mayor dignidad posible, sin importarle lo absolutamente delicioso que es Stiles acabado de bañar. Entonces siente la mano del otro alrededor de su brazo que intenta detenerlo, y si no fuera porque Derek sabe que el otro no tiene fuerza sobrehumana, se habría desecho del agarre con brusquedad. En lugar de eso, se queda parado donde está, con los ojos clavados en el piso mientras Stiles lo abraza por la espalda. Incluso así, el lobo sabe que el otro se está riendo.  
Está a punto de ceder cuando se escucha un quejidito lastimero desde el suelo. Los ojos de Max son de desconsuelo total y Derek no puede hacer más que mirarlo con odio, porque sabe lo que sigue. Espera durante unos segundos interminables a que el cuerpo de su novio se despegue de su espalda, y cuando eso no ocurre se voltea un poco para verlo a los ojos.  
Stiles lo ve con todo el amor que sabe que existe en su diminuto cuerpo, aderezado con un brillo malicioso cargado de deseo y de burla perpetua. Es el Stiles que le gusta, al que ama por encima de cualquier otra cosa, y saber que debe compartir su cariño y atención con otro ser peludo además de él lo pone… no, imposible. El único animal peludo y gruñón que puede tocar a Stiles es él mismo. Lo sabe a ciencia cierta al ver en sus ojos la enorme devoción que le profesa el pequeño y sabe, ¡oh Dios, lo sabe! que no hay nada más importante para él que ser digno de esa devoción.  
Max gruñe, y Derek le gruñe con más fuerza en respuesta, dejando que su lobo salga un momento. El perro recula un poco y baja la cabeza con sumisión. Derek no se hace ilusiones, sabe que eso es sólo una batalla y que la guerra aún no termina, pero por el momento se conforma con eso, porque está sintiendo en sus muslos una ligera presión que proviene del cuerpo delgado pegado al suyo, y en ese momento, el maldito perro no podría importarle menos.  
—Bien hecho, alfa —se burló Stiles antes de besarlo con esos labios delgados que lo volvían loco.  
El pecho de Derek se hinchó de orgullo, tomó a su novio entre sus brazos y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, fueron los ojos chocolate de Max que le devolvían la mirada con odio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos? me encantan los kudos :D


End file.
